Field of Industrial Application
The present invention relates to a catalyst for olefin polymerization.
Since the synthesis of cis-1,3-pentadiene anion in 1979, complexes of this compound with a transition metal have been known. However, no instances have been reported in which its transition metal complex is employed as a catalyst component for olefin polymerization.